


Dreadful

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Daphne Greengrass is a good friend, F/F, Fluff, Good Slytherins, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Daphne Greengrass, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Light Angst, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Daphne comforts Pansy after she does badly on an essay.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Dreadful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny Parkgrass fic (is that the name of the ship? I'm using it now anyway haha) Felt like doing something short and sweet hope it's okay. I will be getting a Luna/Hermione fic of this style and length done next time I hope. For whatever reason just when I sat down to write today Daphne and Pansy showed up haha. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time and don't be too harsh if you don't like it I'm not a real writer or anything this is just for fun.

"Right what's for lunch then...um... Pansy?" Daphne stopped and looked around as she received no reply and saw Pansy was nowhere to be found. Normally the witch bolted out of every class as soon as she was able to. Pansy was never one to stay behind and ask questions about homework or help tidy up so her absence was strange.

Daphne frowned in mild irritation at having to wait around for her friend and walked back down the corridor towards the potions classroom poking her head in the door. Daphne's annoyance turned into upset almost instantly. Daphne saw Pansy sat with her head in her hand at the back of the classroom looking rather miserable. The witch had been crying and was staring down at her essay Snape had handed back at the end of the lesson. Pansy seemed utterly forlorn and Daphne's heart sank.

'Oh no... she hasn't failed again?' Daphne thought, a sudden stabbing pain hitting her chest as she recalled the hours Pansy had spent working on that thing. How she had taken much longer than everyone else due to her struggles with writing and basic grammar. Daphne tentatively stepped into the potions classroom moving aside for Snape who rushed out of the room his black robes swirling behind him seemingly oblivious to the fact he had a distressed student in his presence.

"No loitering around my classroom Miss Greengrass, retrieve whatever worthless object you misplaced and get out," Snape said coldly in his usual bored drawl as he passed.

"Typical," Daphne muttered bitterly rolling her eyes as their head of house turned a blind eye to someone in need as he always did. Daphne was about step further into the classroom when she reevaluated the man's words.

'Worthless object? was he talking about Pansy?' I can't stand that man!' Daphne thought looking over her shoulder scowling, mad she hadn't caught that dig right away and shut the wizard down. Pansy had no doubt heard him and realised he was referring to her and Daphne hadn't done anything to defend her. Daphne felt furious with herself as well as Snape.

"Prick," Daphne snapped folding her arms, Pansy looked up from her essay a tiny grin on her lips, and Daphne felt a great weight lift from her shoulders but this minor joy was short-lived.

"Ten points from Slytherin Miss Greengrass, such foul language is unbecoming," Snape said appearing back in the doorway a smirk on his face before he set off back down the corridor. Daphne swore internally not willing to even utter anything under her breath this time as it was clear Snape had likely stopped a little way down the corridor to eavesdrop knowing Daphne or Pansy would badmouth him in some fashion and she had walked into his little trap. It was rare Snape took points from his own house but he wasn't above doing it as long as it was amusing to him.

Pansy shook her head looking completely defeated once more and slumped lower in her seat most likely blaming herself for the loss of points and Daphne felt awful once again. Making sure Snape wasn't lingering out in the corridor Daphne looked outside both ways before quietly shutting the door.

"Pans...you alright?" Daphne asked softly as she moved toward Pansy's work station hoping to comfort the witch at last. Pansy sat up then drying her eyes with the back of her hand in a hasty manner and trying to cover the top of her essay. Daphne had already glimpsed the large red letter D for dreadful at the top and felt her tummy twist into anxious knots wondering how exactly she was going to cheer Pansy up.

"Yeah, it's nothing..." Pansy said sniffly as Daphne nodded unsure what to say and not wanting to pry into the matter if Pansy wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

"Did...Snape say something out of line when he handed you back that essay?" Daphne found herself asking before she could stop herself. Pansy's eyes grew damp again instantly as she gave a tiny nod of her head.

"You might as well not even show up for this class...or any other for that matter Parkinson," Pansy replied in a shaky voice that made Daphne clench her fist and grit her teeth. Their head of house was truly an awful twisted sad old man with nothing better to do than belittle and torment his students. While Snape never mocked the Slytherins students openly for everyone else to hear the way he attacked Neville Longbottom, Potter, Granger, and Weasley he still harshly and remorselessly criticised his own students just as much as them only quieter and under his breath. Though he never had much to say to Daphne who never received a grade below Exceeds Expectations she had still heard the others complain about his taunting or cruel comments he made while handing back unsatisfactory work.

"One of these days someones going to hit that sad bitter twat right on his big stupid nose and shatter it into a million pieces and it'll be no less than he deserves," Daphne snapped moving to sit on the stool next to Pansy and putting an arm around her friend. Pansy gave a small choked laugh as she leaned her head into Daphne's shoulder.

"He's right though...I hardly ever pass anything...bloody stupid Pansy Parkinson...everyone thinks that...Even Draco and the others are never done making jokes about me...and I had to get you to help me with the only essays I've ever got a passing grade in. I try so hard and never seem to get anywhere," Pansy said in a quiet and heartbreakingly matter of fact voice of someone resigned to the fate of being a failure. Daphne felt a white-hot fury boiling up inside her. She hated when people got so beaten down they gave up on themselves and were seemingly willing to just start believing everything their detractors said.

"Stop that Pansy! I hate it! You're just as good as anyone else at this school...you just need a little help sometimes...if there were more than two or three decent teachers in this castle you'd be doing just fine. Forget Snape, I'm going to help you a lot more from now on I don't care how long it takes," Daphne said determinedly her eyes burning with tenacity and belief in her friend. Pansy sat up straight giving a small laugh rubbing at her eyes.

"Think you can teach me better than that lot eh? Professor Greengrass?" Pansy asked a small grin crawling onto her lips.

"Yes but you have to be willing to work at this...no more putting yourself down and if Draco or the others open their stupid fat mouths about you doing more reading or mock us for studying together I'll hex them all the way into next week," Daphne said haughtily and Pansy snorted with laughter before throwing her arms around her friend.

"It's hot when you get all fired up Daph...You'll get away with it too, attacking Draco or punching Snape in the face I mean. Sure you'll lose a million house points and be in detention till you die but the Professors can't afford to expel you or the board of governors will have a fit...it's only you and Granger keeping this paces grading average as high as it is I bet," Pansy said her usual cheeky glint returning to her eye as Daphne felt her heart swelling, over the moon at seeing the witch smile again. Daphne leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips something that took them both by surprise. 

The tender wet feeling of Pansy's lips was heavenly and caused Daphne to let her eyes flutter shut and drew a soft moan from the pair. When they separated all too quickly for Daphne's liking they just looked at anywhere but each other. A rare shyness neither witch thought they possessed rearing its head. Pansy cleared her throat and finally broke the odd silence.

"Um...what was that Daph?" Pansy asked biting her lip cheeks going slightly pink.

"It...I...Sorry, I shouldn't...um," Daphne rambled playing with her hands nervously unsure if that kiss had been a wise thing to do.

"Oh but you should...constantly and for a much longer next time...oh and more tongue," Pansy said in a sultry voice raising her eyebrows up and down in a comic fashion glancing back at Daphne a devilish smile playing at the corners of her mouth now.

"Yeah? Reckon so?" Daphne asked playfully her heart rate rising and her nerves turning to excitement as she held back laughter. 

"Absolutely...you do you fancy skipping launch today and maybe we can do that again...girls bathroom perhaps?" Pansy asked hopefully, taking Daphne's hand. Daphne laughed heartily but shook her head.

"Hold your horses Pans...first we eat then we go over this essay and see where the problems are...you do a good job...maybe we'll pick things up after that," Daphne said moving to get up looking rather smug as Pansy groaned in mock annoyance but nodded her head in agreement picking up her essay and shoving it in her bag before exiting the classroom arm in arm with Daphne. Daphne was elated Pansy looked to have perked up so much and she couldn't wait till Snape handed them back their next essay and Pansy would have a high passing grade. Daphne was going to make sure of it.

"Oh your little face...it'll be magic," Daphne sighed speaking out loud without meaning too as Pansy snorted.

"What are you going on about now woman? I know I'm pretty but 'magic face'? You trying to get my knickers off already?" Pansy cackled and it was Daphne's turn to snort with laughter as they headed up out of the dungeons their worries slowly fading from memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope it was okay? Again comments and kudos help me keep going and are appreciated! bye for now


End file.
